Tell Me
by Dragonflies
Summary: Summary: [RLSB][SLASH EROTICA][Remus’ POV.][ONESHOT]Takes place during their last year at Hogwarts. Marauders Era. A Remus and Sirius study session turns into something more... Smut with a story.  Please read, enjoy and review. Newly revised! Thank you!


**Summary: RL/SB. SLASH. Told in Remus' POV. LONG ONESHOT. Takes place during their last year at Hogwarts. A Remus and Sirius study session turns into something more…SMUT! What I do best. ;) Please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just like to play with 'em. **

**A/N: This story is dedicated to ****ScarletVampyre****. She read my last Remus/Sirius story entitled, "Show Me", and sold me her soul if I wrote another one. ;) So here it is! Hope she enjoys it and hope you all do as well. Love, Dragonflies.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"GENTLEMEN!

The door to the bedroom burst open with a loud bang. Sirius stood in the doorway, arms up in the air with a slightly mad smile on his lips. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he leaned forward, one eyebrow arched high. James had jumped up from his bed, his wand held directly in front of him. I spun around in my desk chair, grasping onto the back for dear life, my eyes wide.

"_Bloody hell Padfoot!"_ bellowed James angrily, lowering his wand. "I _hate_ it when you do that!_"_ He collapsed onto the bed and took a deep breath, murmuring a few curse words in Sirius' direction.

My death grip on the back of my chair had loosened, and I closed my eyes and swallowed. Taking a deep breath I could feel my heartbeat slow to a normal pace again. I shook my head and chuckled. "What happened then, Pads?" I asked softly with a small grin.

"Where's Wormtail?" said Sirius quickly, scanning the room and bending slightly to look underneath Peter's bed, closest to the door. He raised his head up sharply, frowning. "And you, what are _you _doing here?" He nodded in James direction. "I thought you'd be up in your private room like a good little Head Boy."

James propped himself up on his elbows and yawned before replying. "First off, I dunno where Wormtail is. Probably still down at supper. I hope he nicks us a few chocolates. Moony's gone and ate his entire supply for the week already and he's driving me batty." He shook a finger at me.

"Not the entire lot! I still have...a little left." I blushed, frowning slightly in embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. We can discuss this with Wormtail later,_"_ said Sirius impatiently.

"And secondly" James continued, "I ate too much at supper. Couldn't possibly make it all the way to my room. Moony was kind enough to let me rough it for a few hours in your room." James looked around and wrinkled his nose. "Merlin, Padfoot. Don't you ever clean this dump?" He hid a grin.

Sirius pretended to ignore him. Instead, he held his arms behind him and began to walk very slowly around the room, looking like a war General about to address his troops before going into battle.

"Gentlemen, I have something of great urgency to discuss with you. It requires your full attention. Unfortunately, for you, Prongs, this mean you will have to think about something _other _than Lily Evan's _'absolutely breathing taking emerald colored eyes_'."

He spoke in a high voice at the last part, an over exaggerated dreamy look on his face as he stood in front of James' bed and batted his eyes dramatically. James stuck a foot out and placed it on Sirius' chest, pushing him away forcibly, another smattering of curse words muttered underneath his breath.

Sirius stumbled backwards a few steps and grinned. He moved towards me now. My arms were crossed over the back of my chair, my chin resting on the edge.

"And Moony." Sirius crouched down so that he was eye to eye with me.

He whispered softly, a very serious look on his face, "If you're a very good boy and listen to everything I say, I may or may not reveal to you that there is an emergency supply of chocolate in the trunk underneath my bed. Something I've kept a secret from you because, my insatiable little one, you have no self control whatsoever when it comes to sweets."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but Sirius held a finger to my lips and shook his head. "Ah! No need to thank me. I know. I'm bloody fantastic."

I grinned behind my arms again. Sirius turned to James who was rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Come on then! Enough with the dramatics, Pads. What is so bloody important that you felt the need to burst through the door and disturb my nap?" said James.

Sirius stood up and spun around once, quickly, making his robes flourish in an almost grand style. He froze, both hands in the air and spoke in a dangerous, low voice, "Two words," he said.

James, always quick to retort, turned to me and loudly whispered, "Bugger? Off?" he suggested. I sighed and shook my head.

Sirius ignored him and countered by raising his voice.

"Yule. Ball."

The room was silent. James leaned forward, waiting for the rest of the explanation. My own eyes narrowed in confusion.

Sirius tried again.

"YULE. BALL."

He smiled eagerly. When the only response he received was more puzzled looks, he dropped his hands to his sides and sighed loudly.

"Come on, lads! The Yule Ball! Its tomorrow night! What sort of devious plans have we come up with?"

James groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Pads, you ask us the same question every year, and every year it's the same answer: _Nothing!"_

"But this is our last year! We have to do something! Go out with a bang! Make our final mark on Hogwarts!" He looked desperate, quickly glancing back and forth between me and James. "_Carve our names into history for Merlin's sake!!!"_

When he received the same blank looks, his shoulders slumped and with a few angry and loud footsteps, he threw himself onto my bed, his words muffled because he had flopped face first into the pillows.

"Well you can all just bugger off then."

I threw my head back and laughed while James rolled his eyes again and sat up.

"I'm going back down to the Great Hall for dessert," he said. "Moony? Care to join me, or would you rather stay here and devise another devious yet completely impossible plan to ruin the Yule Ball again?"

Sirius lifted his head up from the pillow long enough to shout, "Bugger._ OFF!",_ before collapsing again in a childish heap.

_"_I'm fine" I said softly, smiling.

James stood up and sighed, and started towards the door, slipping his arms through his robes as he went. He turned before leaving, bowing to me. "Moony" he said. Standing tall once more, he saluted smartly in Sirius' direction, even going so far as to click his heels together. "_General!_" he yelled sharply, before smiling and ducking as Sirius threw a Potions book at his head. It landed with a thud against the door, closing it and locking it all at the same time.

I turned around in my chair once more to face my desk and picked up a quill. Glancing out the window at the setting sun, I noted the blackness of the dark storm clouds that loomed a short distance away. A brilliant array of colors painted the sky; orange, red, pinks and all shades of blue mixed together to create an absolutely breathtaking effect. The snow on the ground from the storm the night before reflected the colors in the sky, painting even the frozen hills and valleys in a soft light. A cool breeze fluttered against my cheek and I shivered as it floated through my thick hair, ruffling it gently, almost like a lover's touch. I sighed, a strange longing in my heart and turned to glance over my shoulder.

Sirius had turned over on his back, shifting his body so that his head hung over the side of the bed, his shaggy black hair draped over the edge. He rested his hands on his chest and bent his knees.

"Studying again, Moony?" he asked yawning.

I chuckled as I took in the sight of him completely sprawled out and relaxed. Sighing, I turned in my chair, resting my elbows on my knees and looked down into his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was. Do you know what I was studying for in particular, Padfoot?" I tilted my head, smiling.

Sirius smiled back and closed his eyes. "No, and more importantly I don't care because I absolutely hate bloody Potions class and you can't make me study for that bloody exam_."_ He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, quite pleased with himself.

I tried to give him a withering look, but failed almost immediately. Bending down, I pressed my forehead against his. Our long hair tangled together; jet black strands against sunset colored brown locks. Sirius reached up and over, gently placing his hands on the back of my head and holding me there. Instinctively, I placed my own hands on either side of his face, smiling softly, and welcoming the warmth of his skin.

"Won't you even give it a try?" My voice was quiet and soft. "Please, Pads. For me?"

Sirius sighed and groaned softly, his fingers tugging gently at my hair.

"_Mooonyyyy..."_ he whined. He dropped his head slightly to look up into my eyes, his fingers gently sliding from my hair to either side of my face. _"_Don't do that..." He looked absolutely pained.

I smiled again and kissed his forehead gently. "Come on. I'll help you. I've got all the notes we need to study from. It'll be a quick review. I promise. Come on, Pads, please. I won't ever forgive myself if you fail. Not if I could have helped."

His hands slipped from my face and dropped with a thud onto the hard wood floor. With a long, dramatic sigh, he turned over onto his stomach and climbed back onto the bed and sat up. Looking sufficiently tortured, he heaved one last heavy sigh. A lock of hair fell lazily over his eye.

"Fine. Go and get your bloody notes," he grumbled, but I saw a hidden smile form at the corners of his mouth, and I grinned in response, immediately beginning to rummage in my desk for an extra quill and more parchment.

I felt Sirius watching me as I clumsily gathered up my books and notes and when I turned to glance at him over my shoulder, he looked away quickly, suddenly fascinated with a stray thread on one of the quilts on my bed. As I turned away again, I blushed. Just one look into his eyes always made me do that.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Padfoot?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

It had been nearly two and a half hours since our impromptu study session. The weather outside had turned frightful. The winds blew hard against the windows, rattling them about, and the snow fell furiously. I shivered underneath my sweater and closed my book, placing it on the floor. Wearily rubbing my eyes, I stifled a yawn.

Sirius twitched in his sleep, his long black hair, shaggy and unkempt, fell over his face, the tips brushing against the open pages of his Potions book, which at the moment, was serving as a pillow.

I watched him for a few moments before my hand, almost on its own accord began to reach out, the very tips of my fingers gently brushing Sirius' hair away from his face. I smiled; he was snoring. He looked so beautiful, peaceful lying there on my bed, his body rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Padfoot," I whispered again, running my hand over his head again in a slow, soothing motion.

Sirius lifted his head, one of the pages of his book sticking to his cheek. He frowned slightly, his eyes still closed.

"No more Moony," he mumbled hoarsely. "I'll buy you a lifetime supply of chocolate if you promise never to talk to me about Potions again." He opened one eye; the page stuck to his face fell back to the book. I grinned and hung my head, rubbing my eyes tiredly again and nodding in agreement.

"No more. For tonight at least."

Sirius groaned and turned over on his back, closing his eyes again. He yawned and stretched, arching himself, his hair falling over the side of the bed. I watched him out of the corner of my eye; my heart fluttered. I stood up and began tidying things around my desk, gathering the endless piles of parchment and stacking them into neat little piles. The wind howled angrily against the window again making me jump. Merlin how I hated this weather. Every bloody sound made me twitch and every part of me was freezing, no matter how many sweaters I put on.

"Come to bed, Moony," Sirius said softly. He sat up and began to unbutton his robes, throwing them carelessly onto the floor, and then kicking off his shoes. He stood up and turned around, his fingers at the bottom of his vest now. He pulled it over his head, his hair pulled back from his face for a moment. I caught a glimpse of his mouth, his lips open slightly. I closed my eyes and the vivid image of him kissing me hungrily while I undressed him with shaking hands, suddenly flooded my mind. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again to find him already underneath the covers, settling in.

"Moony, come to bed already. It's late," he yawned again.

I stood still for a moment, watching the low candlelight play off the bare skin of his back which was facing me. This would not be the first time we had, literally, slept together. There were countless nights when I would wake up to find Sirius curled around me in a possessive embrace. Some nightmare would awaken him and render him unable to get back to sleep. And so he would pad softly across the room, slipping through the thick velvet curtains that surrounded my bed and he would crawl in next to me, shaking and shivering. I never asked him for explanations, I only held him, relishing the feel of his body against mine and the way we fit so perfectly together. Of course I never revealed my true feelings to him, no. Rather, I loved him in the quiet corners of my mind.

Sirius Black was undeniably handsome, a fact that was not ignored by the members of the opposite sex. There was always some pretty girl on his arm, some Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or sometimes, when he was feeling particularly naughty, a Slytherin. Whatever house the girl derived from, it didn't matter; they all followed Sirius around like some strange army of lovesick zombies. All he had to do was give one long, hard, soulful look into their eyes and they melted; giggles, hair twirling and flushed cheeks were common.

The first time I knew I was in love with him was when I caught him with one of these girls a few months ago, a Hufflepuff named Talia with long jet black hair and almond shaped eyes. I had been walking quickly to my next lesson, taking a spontaneous shortcut through the courtyard and there they were, leaning up against the cold stone outer walls, Sirius' hands in her hair, kissing her with wild abandon, and grinning, because try as she might she could not keep her knees from shaking and buckling underneath her. I stood frozen in the middle of the courtyard, watching them; watching…_him_. His lips moved over hers in agonizing tenderness, the tip of his tongue visible as he traced the corners of her mouth. She moaned in delight, giggling, until Sirius bit down on her lower lip and she yelped in surprise. Her hands grabbed onto fistfuls of his glorious hair and my own fists curled in my pockets, my skin aching to feel those same soft strands, but gently and slowly. He winced as her fingernails scratched at his scalp, and when he opened his eyes, he saw me. She began to kiss his neck, starting at the tender flesh underneath his ear, and I stood transfixed on his gaze. His eyes bore into mine and for just a moment, it was my mouth on his neck, it was my hands caressing his chest, my nose nuzzling his throat, my tongue lapping at his skin. She bit his earlobe and he tilted his head back, groaning, his gaze still fixed on me. I could barely breathe. Shuddering, I tore myself away from the scene and turned to walk back the way I had come. The look in Sirius' eyes never left me. Instead, that moment had imprinted itself on my heart, and I began to love him, quietly and to myself, never admitting to him or to anyone for that matter, how deep my need for him had grown; I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my secret.

I sat gingerly on the bed and bent to untie my shoes, placing them neatly on the floor. Looking over my shoulder quickly, Sirius was still snoring softly, cuddled in the warm blankets. I turned again and began to undress. When my trousers, sweater and shirt were hanging neatly over my chair, I took a deep breath and slipped underneath the covers, already warm from his body heat. I carefully situated myself, taking extra care to try and not touch him as I moved. When I finally felt comfortable (or as comfortable as I _could_ feel with Sirius' sleeping body so close to me), I sighed and closed my eyes.

The storm outside began in earnest then, banging at the windows angrily. I turned over on my side, my back to Sirius, and reached for my wand. With a flick of my wrist, the heavy drapes around my bed closed, leaving us in a warm and quiet darkness. Placing my wand back on my nightstand I nuzzled deeper into the sheets, listening to the now muffled sounds of the wind.

Behind me, Sirius turned over in his sleep, pressing himself against my back. I shut my eyes tightly; I could feel the heat of his skin through the thin fabric of my shirt; I took a deep breath. Suddenly, I felt his hand slowly slipping around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and he sighed as he settled his chin in the nape of my neck, his warm breath floating gracefully around my neck and shoulders. Oh, he was so lovely. How could he not understand what he did to me whenever I was around him? My fingertips gripped the edge of my pillow, but it was no use. My eyes closed and I shuddered, an image floating across my mind of Sirius holding me steady as we made love, his lips pressed against my ear. Sirius inside of me, looking down into my eyes and claiming my soul for his own.

"Mmm... Moony?" Sirius breathed.

My eyes opened quickly. I swallowed, the pounding in my heart ringing in my ears. I was almost short of breath. God, I needed to calm myself. I shivered and closed my eyes tightly for a moment before responding.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

I smiled, relaxing a bit and chuckled, the sound low in my throat.

"Me?" I said softly. "No, probably not."

Sirius lifted his head and placed his cheek on my shoulder. He spoke sleepily. "Good. Nobody here is worthy enough to go with you anyway."

He kissed the skin at the nape of my neck so softly it might have been in my mind, and then settled again, his nose buried in my hair.

I shivered again; the sweet ache in my chest was slowly driving me mad.

"Sirius?" I whispered into the dark.

I could feel him smile at my use of his proper first name. He knew I only said it when I was deadly serious about something.

"Hm?" he breathed.

"Are...you going?"

He shook his head, the tip of his nose nuzzling at my hair. He chuckled and curved his body around me completely so that there was no space between us now. "I was, but there's no point now if you and Potter won't commit at least a little bit of mischief with me that night."

I laughed softly and nodded in agreement. We were quiet for a short while, listening to the sound of the wind battering against the castle. Sirius fingers eventually intertwined with my own and he rubbed the soft pad of his thumb along a patch of my skin, over and over again in a soothing motion. I could hear him breathing, the sound itself lulling me to sleep. I had almost drifted off when I felt his lips against my neck again.

"Moony, are you asleep?" he asked softly.

I didn't know what to do, what to say. His mouth closed over the nape of my neck and he kissed the skin there once more. My body betrayed me and I sighed, trembling slightly against him.

"Hm?" I replied, trying to pretend as if every nerve in my body wasn't on fire from his touch.

He lingered against my skin, his body still pressed tightly against my own. I willed myself to stop trembling.

"I can't sleep," he whispered against the shell of my ear. "I hate this wind. It makes such a bloody awful sound." He hand squeezed my own and I opened my eyes, turning my head a bit to try and see him.

Without thinking, I reached over my shoulder and placed a hand on his cheek in a comforting gesture.

"It's alright, Pads," I said softly. "It's just wind. It can't hurt you."

He leaned into my touch, tilting his head to kiss the inside of my palm and I closed my eyes, unable to keep from sighing, my body betraying my feelings once again. I smiled hopefully, trying to keep from drowning in his eyes as he watched me curiously. He tilted his head again and kissed my palm once more, his eyes watching me as I struggled to keep mine open.

I failed. Miserably.

"Sirius," I groaned as he placed another kiss into my palm. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Why won't you tell me, Moony?" he asked with a slight break in his voice. His lips now moved to the inside of my wrist and I felt numb with pleasure as he kissed me there, his eyes still never leaving my own.

"Tell you what, Pads?" I replied breathlessly, trying in vain to keep from moaning softly as his tongue lapped at my pulse point.

"You have to say it. You have to say it or it won't ever be real. Can't you understand that?" His voice sounded desperate now and as my next question to him formed on my lips, it was suddenly lost because he was pressing himself to me, and I could feel the hard length of him, hot and throbbing against my arse.

"Say it, Moony," he said, embracing me tightly. "Please, tell me." His voice broke again and I felt his tears drop onto my shoulder and quickly penetrate through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. "We've wasted too much time already, can't you see that?" He held me still for a moment and I felt the pounding of his heart against my back.

I broke the silence, my heart speaking for me before my head could protest.

"I love you," I said softly.

Sirius wept against my back, nearly crushing me against him.

"I love you," I said again, tears flooding my own eyes.

I turned in his arms to face him and before I could take a breath he pressed his mouth over my own and I knew. I knew I was forever his. I was meant for him, just as he had always been for me; our fates were intertwined now, our hearts beating in unison.

Oh, God how I loved him.

The night moves over us in waves. There are times when I feel as though the very blood that flows through my veins is on fire. Sirius undresses me with infinite care, kissing every inch of me until I am arching off the bed, begging him silently to take me. But he is patient, and it is infuriating. He takes his time, learning my body, memorizing every scar over my pale skin, kissing ever broken piece of flesh his lips come across, and it is maddening. I cry out when he finally takes me in his hands and whimper when his touch leaves me in another fleeting moment as he undresses himself. I am so inexperienced and I know it excites him even more. My fumbling hands across his body make him smile, sloppy kisses over his stomach make him groan and when I take him into my mouth, my tongue lapping lazily over the tip, tasting him like some rare delicacy, he comes almost immediately and I swallow every sweet drop of him, hungry for him in more ways than even I could have imagined.

His body is still trembling as he helps me up and then swiftly turns me over on my back, panting and still catching his breath as he kisses a trail down to the center of me. I cannot move when his mouth sinks down upon me. All words, all thoughts escape my mind. The only thing that exists is the pounding of my heart. Sirius talks to me during it all. His soft words coax me gently, the low timbre of his voice a seduction in itself. I dare to open my eyes to look down and I find that he can never take his eyes off me. It leaves me breathless and weak and as he brings me to the very edge of insanity, he reaches up to hold my hand and softly asks me to come for him.

And I do.

My orgasm comes in waves, and he encourages me, murmuring his approval and continuing to kiss my cock even after I am spent. There are no words for the look in his eyes as he climbs up my body and then kisses me, both of our tastes mingling together as our tongues intertwine and curl around each other.

God, he is so fucking beautiful.

I cannot form a coherent thought as Sirius hovers over me, gently entering me with his index finger. He kisses me softly, as if I am going to break, and maybe he's right. He calls my name as he pushes the tip of himself inside of me; I've never heard such desperation in his voice before. My body welcomes him and soon he is fully sheathed inside of me and I have never felt so perfect in my life. Sirius is breathtaking. Soon we establish a rhythm and it is a strange mixture of pleasure and pain and I welcome it all. My blood screams out for Sirius and he answers my call. He pounds into me, coming for a second time and still, it is not enough. He turns me over onto my stomach and shoves his arm underneath my hips, lifting me up and he enters me again, grabbing at my hair and biting the soft skin in the center of my back. He lifts me up to kneel with him, one hand stroking me, the other over my heart, and he is moaning and weeping all at the same time. "Remus, Remus, Remus," he says over and over again. I simply nod and turn to kiss him as he finishes inside me again; his teeth draw blood from my bottom lip.

When the dawn finally approaches, and he is sated, we are curled up together beneath the blankets, the scent of both our bodies mingling together and infusing the fibers and threads of my bed. A tiny voice in the back of my mind tells me I should be buried in these quilts, so that his scent may linger with me, even in death.

Before we fall asleep, I have just enough strength to open my eyes once more and see that he has placed a simple platinum band around my fourth finger. He wears an identical one on his.

"Moony," he begins. His voice immediately cracks, his eyes bright with tears.

I smile, my heart full to the point of bursting as I nod in reply. I don't need to hear him say it; I already know.

He leans forward to kiss me softly and his breath mingles with my own as we embrace.

"Until death," he whispers against my mouth.

I shake my head, tears streaming down my face and I smile. I really smile, beaming at him, my heart stopping for just a moment as I reply.

"My darling Padfoot, I will _always _be yours. Even after death."

------the end-------


End file.
